


Should Have Kissed You

by OtherThingsInHead



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Summary: "When he opened the door, you saw his eyes blazing merrily, matching perfectly to his cheerful smile. So heartwarming. So heartbreaking. You loved seeing him happy. It was just the reason of his bliss that numbed your heart."





	Should Have Kissed You

You tried to be compassionate when his girlfriend broke up with him but it was so hard with that joyful feeling in your heart. You had a crush on him since ever but he was dating with Her and you had to be satisfied with your relationship growing into an intimate friendship. Pedro was devastated though and you tried your best to give him as much comfort as you could patiently waiting for the appropriate moment to confess your feelings for him.

It came as a bolt from the blue when he called you with the great news: he got a second chance from Her. Thank heaven, he was on the phone so he couldn’t see the grievous expression that possessed your face. Tightly your heart clenched and a knot of pain formed in your chest. You were crushed. Albeit, the following words seemed only distant murmurs through the phone you could manage to understand the question and you said yes. Yes, you can help him in making dinner for the date.

When he opened the door, you saw his eyes blazing merrily, matching perfectly to his cheerful smile. So heartwarming. So heartbreaking. You loved seeing him happy. It was just the reason of his bliss that numbed your heart. He knew you well enough to catch the sadness hidden behind your eyes so you had to play your role perfectly. Taking a deep breath you closed your eyes, let the darkness enfolds your pain and gave yourself over to the marvelous joy of being with him.

You always had so much fun together. He was adorably clumsy in the kitchen and you laughed and joked and everything was fine and wonderful until you slowly ran out of the second bottle of wine.

“Umm… Pedro?” You hesitated but you knew you had to ask him now. He just hummed without looking up from what he called slicing strawberries but rather seemed to butcher them into odd pieces.

“Are you sure you want this? With Her.” You asked timidly and felt his gaze burning up your soul as he shifted the lively brown eyes to yours. He frowned, suggesting that he had detected something disapproval in that question and your confidence crumbled away instantly.

“I mean… What doesn’t work shouldn’t be forced, right? I just, I think…”

“I love her.” He said lightly, destroying you utterly with his words. The enormous electricity that shot through your body felt so real, you had to grip the kitchen counter to steady yourself. Your breath hitched in your throat and your heart sunk to your stomach.

“I think she’s the one.” He added, smiling with such a frisky smile you couldn’t bear to look at.

“God! This… is amazing!” Jolting back to reality you managed to speak and the fake esteem in your voice sounded so genuine you almost believed it yourself.

“Oh, C' mon Y/N! Don’t be so serious!” He chuckled kindly and roamed your body with his fingertips to tickle out some giggles from you.

“What about you? How’s it that you don’t have a boyfriend?!” He asked, tucking a strawberry into his mouth.

“Ugh, actually there is someone I really like but… He’s dating with someone else so…”

“What? You didn’t tell me anything about that guy! Who is he? Do I know him?”

“It doesn’t matter. He’s in love with that girl.” You said and drew a long breath, anger and resignation in one.

“Aw, honey! Does he know you like him?”

“No! Hell no!” You chuckled nervously.

“You should tell him!” He said and cramming in another fruit he continued:

“Who would choose anybody else over you?!”

The thumping beneath your ribs became uncontrollable again and a question flashed through your head: Would he choose you over Her? You bent your head and bit your lip, suddenly afraid you would say it out loud.

“Stop eating the strawberries! We need them for the dessert.” You scoffed at him, shaking the unspoken confession out of your head.

“Ok! This is the last one.” He pleaded as he reached for another one.

“No! Put it down!”

“Or else?” He grinned teasingly and held the red berry up to his lips.

“José Pedro Balmaceda Pascal!” The serious tone in your voice died into a soft smile as you heard him laughing heartily.

You tried to get back the strawberry but every time you reached for it he withdrew his hand. He played with you as you were a kitten until you ended up sulking as you were a child. Crossing your arms in front of your body you pouted your lips that he found unbelievably charming. Wrapping his strong arms around your waist he pulled you into a tight hug making impossible to be angry with him. The heavy scent you inhaled was intoxicating and made you dizzy and when he gently broke his embrace you felt his face dangerously close to yours.

It was like the whole world stopped spinning, expanding the moment into eternity as you slowly closed your eyes waiting to happen whatever had to happen.

“Er… Y/N.” He said and you snapped your eyelids open. He looked as embarrassed as you and you felt instantly angry with yourself for misunderstanding the situation.

“I’m sorry. I-I’ve gotta go! You can finish the rest of it without me. It’ll be fine. Yeah… I… I’ll let myself out. Ok. Bye!” You muttered nervously, picked up your jacket and rushed off.

Pedro tried to focus but his mind wandered. It was hard to pay attention to his date when everything reminded him to you.

He remembered the way you had scrunched up your nose whilst watching him peeling potatoes. He loved how it added those extra wrinkles to the corners of your eyes when you laughed. Your beautiful, warm gaze stuck in his head, and your honey sweet giggles tinkled in his ears even when She spoke and he couldn’t get rid of the image of you, smiling so close to his face, so close he could kiss you. Should have he kissed you?

“Pedro, darling! Are you listening?” She said bringing him back to reality.

“Yeah, I-I just… Sorry.” He sighed and added:

“What doesn’t work shouldn’t be forced, right? And this does not work.” He explained through a gratuitously bright grin developing a long and unpleasant conversation.

You couldn’t bring yourself to sleep. Your mind was filled with thoughts of the afternoon and the cooking and the dumbest mistake you’ve ever made. Why couldn’t you just walk away from temptation? Why did you drink so much wine? How could you look him in the eye?

Buried deep in your thoughts you finally managed to fell asleep only a little before you awakened by a loud knocking on your front door. Your cheeks felt tight from your now-dried tears and your eyes felt swollen but you sprang from your bed and rushed to the door.

“Pedro?! What’s wrong? Wha-what happened? Why are you here?” You asked and rubbed your eyes wondering if you were dreaming.

“I broke up with Her. Permanently.” He said hastily and your heart stopped beating for a moment. You simply listened as he went on, hardly believing what you were hearing.

“I couldn’t get you out of my head. I was thinking about that moment when… you know… and-and-and then I remembered that I always had this feeling for you I just couldn’t realize what was it because, you know, I had my girlfriend and, and I-I-I think I should have kissed you.” He stuttered and you shivered at his words. Your mouth opened to speak but no sound came from your throat so he continued the confession:

“Our friendship is a real treasure for me but I think we’re fit too well together to leave it at that. What do you think?” He asked and you could feel the air around you heat up. Taking in a slow breath, you tried to calm down the flutter of butterflies in your stomach and answered his question:

“I think you should have been kissing me already.” You said with a smirk and watched as a gleaming smile spread across his face.

The next thing you felt was his cold hands brushing against the soft skin of your cheeks. The smile slowly faded from his face and his eyes darkened as he stared your lips, biting his. A wave of heat rushed through you thrilling every nerve in your body the moment his mouth latched onto yours. Your mind went blissfully blank and with the kiss, all of the tension you were feeling had melted away.

“You were right.” You whispered against his lips a little mysteriously after you pulled away from the kiss.

“About what?” 

“The guy I told you about. Eventually, he left his girlfriend for me.” You explained proudly, smiling playfully at him. His eyes widened as he understood and he couldn’t stifle a little giggle before leaning back to kiss you again. This time with more passion and more tongue than before.


End file.
